Maxime
"Excited to continue on with my life" Maxime during graduation Maxime is Tanner's boyfriend and a graduate at Southwood Highschool. He is apart of Tanner's group during the outbreak in the school. Personality Maxime is a very caring individual. He is kind, intelligent, and soft spoken. But does have a more braver side, this is seen when Maxime rescues Tanner from the meeting room. Maxime is also charismatic which makes it easy for him to make friends. Maxime shows different characteristics during the outbreak. At first he was very fearful, usually taking a backseat to the fighting and confrontation with soldiers or infected. But showed a brave and determined side when Tanner was in trouble, showing he really cared for Tanner. Maxime was more of a peaceful person, avoiding all fights but did get in a fist fight when Miles was threatening Tanner. Pre-Apocalypse Maxime lived with his mother in the suburbs not far from Tanner's house and the school he went to. It is assumed that Maxime has no sblings and that his father either left him or passed away as when talking about his parents Maxime only talked of his mom. Maxime became friends with Tanner, Kayla, El, and Maria during his years at Southwood Highschool and started dating Tanner for a unknown amount of time. Not many of his friends and family knew of him being gay, his mother had not known until graduation and Maxime did not intend to tell her. As well as El had a crush on him until she found out he was gay. Maxime was graduating the night of the outbreak, having Tanner as his escort. Post-Apocalypse During the attack in the gym Maxime is separated from Tanner for a short while, but finds him. Tanner attacks Maxime, thinking Maxime is a infected person but Maxime manages to make Tanner stop. The two flee the gym when Tanner got tackled by a infected woman, Maxime managed to knock her off, using a fire extinguisher. The two fled outside only to be trapped by the fence. They were guided by Kayla to the Science Room. Maxime remained quiet in the Science Room, sticking close to Tanner. Maxime eventually had a minor panic attack where he tried to flee the Science Room but was calmed down by Tanner. He had a hard time coming to the realization of the outbreak. He did not support the plan to try and get to the Computer Room, voicing his opinion that they should stay to Tanner but Tanner explained that they needed to find a way out. Wanting to stick with Tanner, Maxime agreed to go with them. Maxime, despite being scared himself, held onto Kayla's hand in order to help her as they left the Science Room. In the Computer Room Maxime stayed with Maria, watching her at the computer, but avoided helping when El was attacked. After Tanner had killed El Maxime helped Tanner through the vent, trying to console Tanner out of his shocked state. Maxime stood up for Tanner when Miles got mad about Tanner's actions, and then got in a fist fight when Miles tried to kill Tanner for be suspicious of if he was infected or not. Maxime though lost the fight. After the attack Maxime helped find some of the food and water left in the Cooking Class, sitting down and eating and drinking until Tanner explained his plan to flee from the school. Maxime did not oppose the plan like he did with going to the Computer Lab, instead he armed himself with what he could find in the Cooking Class and followed the group into the halls. After running into Dave Maxime followed the others into the cafeteria, he helped block the doors by sliding th handle of a mop through the handles of the door, keeping it shut. Maxime was the 2nd person to get up to the 2nd level window and was the one to break it, allowing the others to climb through. He helped Maria through, sticking with her until everyone else had gotten through the window. When Dave had turn and tried to go after Tanner Maxime grabbed Dave off of Tanner. Maxime managed to throw Dave into one of the counselors offices, shutting the door. When Kayla had decided to stay Maxime tried to talk Kayla out of it, seeming deeply upset at Kayla's choice. He tried to grab her hand to pull her away but Kayla refused. Maxime left Kayla with Nick, fleeing through the hole in the wall. He sat in the empty classroom, keeping quiet after the loss of most of his friends. Maxime later followed Tanner to the metals room where he armed himself with anything he could use as a weapon. He then left to try and escape the school with Maria and Tanner. Maxime tried to get the military's attention from the school lobby, not knowing that the soldiers had abandoned their posts. And when the infected attacked he rushed to Maria and Tanner's aid but was stopped by a third infected person. Despite having weapon Maxime did not try to attack any of the infected, instead he tried to flee. He was almost bitten by a legless infected man but Maria saved him. After realizing Tanner had fallen down the stairs into the office Maxime suggested that they go after him, But Maria refused Maxime did not believe Tanner had died and was angry with Maria for choosing to leave Tanner behind. Maxime split up with Maria and went into the vents, crawling towards Tanner's location. He managed to avoid two infected people whom were in the vents with him and found Tanner when he could hear Tanner trying to break into the vents. Maxime panicked when the two infected he avoided early had found him and were after him, he tried to break through the vent panel and later managed to do so but got stuck in the panel due to him being slightly overweight. Tanner helped him out though. Maxime joined Tanner in fighting the infected man and had tried to grab a metal rod Tanner had dropped when a blind infected child dropped into the room via the vent. Maxime was hesitant but finally swung the rod at the girl, not killing her though. The girl rushed towards Maxime, terrified Maxime used the rod to break the girls spine and then used the rod to kill her. Maxime then saved Tanner who was pinned down by a infected man, slamming the rod through the mans head. After the two kills Maxime was going into shock but Tanner managed to talk with him until Maxime was calmed down. The two escaped through the vent system. Maxime and Tanner entered a classroom, Maxime not having the heart to tell Tanner that Maria had abandoned them despite Tanner asking where she had went. But when they heard a gunshot Maxime thought the soldiers had finally come to rescue them, fleeing out of the classroom. Maxime ran into a nearby classroom where he froze, seeing the bloody scene of multiple bodies. Maxime then rushed to the aid of a older man with the gun. Maxime began to talk with Marcus, finding out what had happen in the classroom but when Tanner had pointed out the bite on Marcus's leg Maxime confirmed to Marcus that bites spread the virus. Marcus asked Maxime to kill him, but Maxime refused to do so. He was suprised to see Tanner volunteer and was hesitant to leave the room, but eventually left, standing outside until Tanner killed Marcus. Maxime hugged Tanner afterwards, Tanner crying after the loss of all his friends and the fear of not getting out of the school. Maxime talked with Tanner, trying to convince Tanner that they would make it out alive. After hearing Maria's voice on the speakers Maxime and Tanner broke into the gym, they tried to flee out of the gym but Tanner was attacked by a infected person and shot the gun, attracting most of the infected people in the school. Maxime and Tanner fled backstage but were surrounded by infected people. Maxime hugged Tanner as Tanner dropped the wires, electrocuting the infected who were in the gym. Maxime was following Tanner out of the gym when he seen Maria's body in the gym, he panicked that they might have accidentally killed her but Tanner pointed out the bite on her arm, showing she had turned. Maxime was upset about Maria's death but knew they had to go. Maxime held Tanner's hand as they walked out of the gym, seeing the light. They started to leave the school when a infected woman attacked Tanner, Maxime panicked and threw himself ontop of the infected woman. The woman went to attack Maxime but Tanner shot the woman through the head killing her. Maxime revealed a bite wound on his shoulder. Knowing he was infected and would shortly turn he tried to convince Tanner to leave him behind. And despite being side tried to smile and stay happy for Tanner's sake. Being scared of dying painfully Maxime pulled out the gun, asking for Tanner to shoot him. Tanner refused but Maxime begged Tanner, He revealed that he wish he had told his mom about Tanner sooner before Tanner shot Maxime through the head. Killed Victims The list shows the victims Maxime killed: - unnamed infected man - unnamed blind infected girl Death KILLED BY - Infected Maxime was bitten on the 2nd day of the outbreak after he tried to save Tanner. - Tanner (Out of mercy) Not wanting to turn or have a painful death Maxime begged Tanner to shoot him, Tanner eventually did. Relationships Appearances - Those That Remain